final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5
Chapter 5 is the fifth episode in the Final Space series. It premiered on March 19, 2018. Plot Gary, Quinn, and Avocato, trace the gravitational disturbance to an eerie bioluminescent planet. Summary Opening Gary has five minutes of oxygen left. He seems calm and claims that, all things considered, his life wasn’t that bad. Then a piece of debris tears a hole in his spacesuit, and Gary angrily claims his life sucks. Main Story Gary still tries to woo Quinn, but she brushes off all his efforts. Eventually, Gary decides to use reverse psychology and breaks up with her, which annoys Quinn even more. Then she gets a call from Tribore, who was listening in to the conversation and heard Quinn needs the password to the Infinity Guard network. With the password, Quinn opens information regarding the anomaly. It is a breach with the properties of a black hole, and it’s growing. The fact that they have this information, and that they tried to stop Quinn, convinces Gary that the Infinity Guard is corrupt, but Quinn refuses to believe that. KVN accidentally reveals information that the breach is created by plasmic energy, fired from a nearby planet, which also happens to be Infinity Guard Outpost - 0439. If the breach is not closed, Earth will be consumed by it. Quinn wants to investigate and has H.U.E. fly to the planet. There, Gary tries to land, but ends up crashing the Galaxy One. Quinn orders everybody to stay and repair the ship. Only Avacato can come with her, and only because he has lots of guns. Gary and Mooncake still follow her, while KVN, who was supposed to oversee the repairs of the ship, has a good time doing all the things Gary forbade him. Meanwhile, in his prison cell, Little Cato gets a message from a mysterious woman. She opens his cell and tells him there is a transmitter with which he can send his SOS to Avocato. Gary makes some more attempts to impress Quinn, but ends up angering a butterfly-like creature. It stings Avocato, and this causes him to shrink. Soon a whole swarm of the insects shows up, and starts chasing Gary, Quinn, Avocato and Mooncake. They lose the swarm by luring it into the web of a giant spider. Out of danger, Gary stumbles upon an Infinity Guard base, hidden by some sort of camouflage mechanism. The giant laser firing the plasmic energy into the breach is there. Quinn sees with her own eyes that Gary was right, and the Infinity Guard soldiers manning the base are working for the Lord Commander. It is also revealed the breach is a gateway to Final Space. Disillusioned, Quinn no longer trusts anybody and wants to take the laser out alone. While KVN is courting Beth on the galaxy one, which envies the S.A.M.E.S., Quinn sneaks into the base, and on an elevator to the laser. Gary, Mooncake and Avocato follow her. Once on top, Quinn sees Superior Stone is leading the corrupt Infinity Guard. To get past the guards, they try to sneak through a maintenance vent, but it is filled with electrified tubes. Despite being careful, none of them make it through without getting zapped. Avocato slowly begins to grow again, starting with his head. On Zetakron Alpha, Little Cato is making his way to the transmitter. He is seen by the guards, but eludes them. Quinn, Mooncake, Gary and Avocato make their way to the control room of the laser. Quinn tries to reason with the Infinity Guard soldiers there, but they refuse and engage the protagonists in a fight. Avocato regains his full size and the fight quickly turns in the heroes favor, until Superior Stone interferes and disarms them all. He offers Quinn to rejoin them and serve the Lord Commander, which she refuses. Stone proceeds to tell them the Lord Commander has seen Final Space, and if they manage to reach it there will be no more death, which Quinn doesn’t believe. He also tells her that they were able to get this far thanks to her own scribbling on a bar napkin, which horrifies Quinn. Stone destroys the control panel so the laser can’t be deactivated, but Gary gets the drop on him and kills him with a black hole gun. since the laser can’t be shut down, Gary orders Mooncake to shoot it and thus redirect it away from the breach. Unfortunately, the laser now hits the planet’s moon, and blows it to bits. The debris falls down to the surface, destroying the base. The elevator is shattered while the four friends try to escape. Mooncake saves Avocato from falling, and Gary convinces Quinn to trust him. He tries to save them both by using the elevator cable and his robot hand as a zipline, but the cable is too short and they fall. They are saved however by the Galaxy One. On Zetakron Alpha, Little Cato reaches the transmitter, and the woman gives him the code to access it. Little Cato can finally send his SOS, but then the woman reveals herself to be the Lord Commander. It was all part of his plan to lure Avocato and Mooncake to Zetakron Alpha. He possesses Little Cato. On the Galaxy One, Quinn removes the Infinity Guard symbol from her uniform. She has lost hope that there are any good people left, but Gary and Avocato convince her they are still there for her. The episode ends with Gary discovering what KVN has done to the ship. Cast Starring * Olan Rogers as Gary * Fred Armisen as KVN * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. * Coty Galloway as Avocato * Tika Sumpter as Quinn * David Tennant as Lord Commander Co-starring * Steven Yeun as Little Cato * Olan Rogers as Tribore Guest starring * Keith David as Superior Stone Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Aired Category:Season 1